Teacher Terror
by Prfssrs. Lupin and Sinistra
Summary: When Lupin, Sinistra, Snape, and Sirius are kidnapped by the Dark Lord and tortured, they have to fight to save Harry and Hogwarts...as well as each other.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Professor Remus Lupin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. While getting ready for bed, he heard a noise… He turned to see a shadow flit across his bedroom wall. He cautiously followed, drawing out his wand. Suddenly, something heavy came crashing down upon his head… Lupin fell to his knees, blood flowing from his head. Just before he passed out, he looked up to see the shadowy figure of Peter Pettigrew bringing a small club down over his head. There was a sickening crack and Lupin knew no more.

Professor Alana Sinistra was sleeping soundly up in her room when she was suddenly awoken by a clatter coming from somewhere in her room. She pulled back her blankets and slowly got out of her bed, pulled on her robes and grabbed her wand off her bedside table. She saw a shadow and another sound coming from behind her.

"Who's there," she called into the darkness. No reply… Before she knew what had happened, a voice rang out through the darkness.

"Stupefy!" He yelled.

Sinistra fell to the ground and lay motionless.

Professor Severus Snape was sitting at his desk grading essays. He sighed. "What a long day." He thought to himself. As he dipped his quill into the fountain, he felt a sudden surge of pain in his forearm. He pulled up his sleeve and felt another surge. It was the Dark Mark that had been put there so many years ago. He rubbed it, wincing. He continued with his corrections. He stopped… He heard a something coming from somewhere in his office. He dropped the quill down onto his desk and slowly rose from his desk. His mark seared with such pain that he dropped to his knees.

"Who's there," he called out. "Show yourself."

He looked around frantically trying to see in the dimly lit room; finally setting eyes on Peter Pettigrew. Before he could do or say anything he felt a sudden surge in his arm and he collapsed from the overwhelming pain.

Sirius Black was in his cave on the mountain at the end of Hogsmeade. He was just getting ready to go into the town for his usual midnight search for food and old newspapers. He was just about to transform when he heard the sound of shuffling feet and saw…

"Peter!" Sirius growled angrily.

"Hello Sirius," Pettigrew answered.

"You . . ." Sirius sneered.

"Come now Sirius, it's me you're talking to. Your old friend." He replied.

"My friend!" He said in fury. "Peter, I am _not_ your friend and you are _definitely _not mine!" He replied angrily.

"Come now Sirius, come join me. I think I might have a few things you'd want." He said as a sinister grin spread across his face.

"Wha- . . . what are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't you look and see for yourself." Peter replied.

He removed a small glass ball from inside his robes and held it out in his hand for Sirius to see. Sirius moved toward the little man. He gazed imploringly into the ball; in it he saw three, lifeless figures.

"Remus, Alana… Snape?" he thought aloud.

He looked up and saw Pettigrew watching him. "What have you done to them?" Sirius yelled. He began to move towards Peter, ready to fight.

"They are at my Master's Castle." Peter replied. "You wouldn't want them to get hurt, would you?" Peter said menacingly.

Sirius stopped and looked at him in confused horror.

"Just that, it would be a terrible shame if they… let's say… _died_, all because of your lack of cooperation." Peter said.

"What?" Sirius replied anxiously.

"If you don't come with me, I'll have to kill them."

"I'll come." Sirius replied helplessly after a moment of silence.

"I thought that might persuade you." Peter said coldly.

Professor Lupin finally came to later that night. He awoke to see two blurry figures standing over him. He threw his arms out in front of him.

"Stay away Peter!" He yelled. "Don't hit me anymore! Please!" He could feel the long gouge in the back of his head bleeding.

"Shh, Remus, it's all right!" whispered a gentle, female voice.

"So, he's awake..." whispered an icy, cold male voice.

"It's okay, Remus, it's alright, I'm here to help you…"

The blurry figures began to get slightly less blurry. He could just make out Sinistra and Snape standing over him.

"Oh Alana, Severus!" he yelled, his eyes watering from the terrible pain. He tried valiantly to get up but Sinistra held him down.

"Don't move," she said. "I'm fixing you up, it'll be alright."

"Where are we?" Lupin asked.

"We're in You – Know – Who's Castle." Replied Sirius.

"Sirius, you're here to?" Lupin replied.

"Yeah..." Sirius said with malice in his voice.

"But why, Sirius?" Lupin asked.

"How's your head Remus?" said Sirius trying to change the subject.

"It feels better than it did before." He winced.

Snape wasn't in a talking mood. He wasn't very happy to be in the same dungeon, let alone, the same castle, as Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They sat huddled very close together in the cell that night, for it was just about freezing. Sinistra was trying unsuccessfully to light a small fire to keep them warm. Snape was running his hands up and down his arms, and Sirius had pinned himself in a corner of the small cell, next to Sinistra, while Lupin had crammed himself between Sirius and Snape to prevent a fight; He was listening to the screams and moans coming from the other cells, and . 

"How's it coming Alana?" Lupin asked.

"Not very well, Remus." She responded, her teeth chattering.

Sirius sighed and put his head back against the wall and shivered so hard against Lupin that it made himself, Lupin, and Snape fall over. 

"This exposure is definitely not good for your head, Remus," Sinistra said, with a worried glance at him.

Lupin sighed.

"I'm alright, I'm just a bit tired," he said, his eyelids starting to droop.

"Oh no, you mustn't fall asleep Remus!" Sinistra said quickly. Snape rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. "Lupin, you must try to stay awake…" Lupin slumped over onto Snape shoulder, breathing heavily.

"No, Remus, mate get up!" Sirius reached over and tried to shake Lupin awake. He didn't move….

"Oh, no, we'v got to wake him up!" Sinistra said, moving slightly to reach Lupin. Snape shook him hard, jolting him one last time. Lupin 's eyelids opened heavily and he murmured incoherently and shifted on Snape's shoulder.

"Remus, wake up!" Snape exclaimed. Lupin jolted awake.

"What! What happened?" he asked. 

"You, you wouldn't wake up," Sirius said, looking at him anxiously.

"Lupin, don't do that again." Snape said. He sneered at him. "And stay off me."

"Gentleman," Sinistra spoke up. "We need to figure out what exactly is going on..." The next chance they got; they decided to plot an escape. "We need to get a layout of the castle!" Sinistra whispered. Snape sneered.

"Alana, we don't know where we are, how big this place is, how many guards are in it, or why we're even here!"

"Wait!" Lupin said suddenly, "We all know something…"

"Of course we do!" Snape spat. "Everyone knows something Lupin! Don't be so daft!" Lupin quickly interrupted.

"Listen, that's exactly my point. We each have something to do with either Harry or Hogwarts don't we?" They each nodded in agreement. "Maybe he got rid of us so we couldn't protect Harry and Hogwarts!"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

They went to sleep that night curled up in a heap for warmth. Much to Snape's displeasure, he got stuck next to Lupin, who slept between him and Sirius to prevent one from trying to kill the other while sleeping. Sirius felt a little odd about sleeping near Sinistra, but Lupin finally convinced him to; Sirius finally decided that if Lupin gave her his cloak, it would be all right.

Sirius was the first to wake the next morning. He opened his eyes and saw Sinistra huddled up under Lupin's shabby cloak, shivering from the cold, but she still slept on. Turning over to wake Snape and Lupin, he only found the cell floor and Snape's cloak, since Lupin had Sinistra use his. He quickly tried to wake Sinistra.

"Alana, wake up!" Sinistra muttered incoherently and then moved closer to Sirius. "Alana, wake up!" Sirius yelled shaking her. She opened her eyelids and looked up at him.

"Hmmm?" she said sleepily. "Am I late for Breakfast?" He shook her again. 

"Alana, Remus and Snape are gone!" he yelled. Sinistra, finally realizing where she was, suddenly shot up.

"But where could they have gone?" She said.

"I don't know!" Sirius replied, panicking.

Just then, they felt a cold presence fill them... Two dementors, along side two Death-Eaters, were carrying two figures by the collars along the dungeon passageway. One of the figures struggled and one of the Death-Eaters put a wand at its side. There was a loud zapping noise and the figure coward away moaning loudly and clutching its side in agony. They came to the cell and Sirius and Sinistra backed up into the corner of the cell as they felt a cold wash over them. The cell opened and Lupin and Snape were thrown in, one after the other. Snape withered on the floor in agony, clutching his side and moaning loudly. Lupin lay motionless on the floor until the guards had gone. 

When Sirius went over to help them up, he gasped when he saw their faces. Lupin tried valiantly to get up, but fell, and lay on the floor breathing hard. Sirius held up his hand to Sinistra, "Stay back Alana, you don't need to see this..."

He sat down and tried in vain to conjure some bandages. Sinistra walked slowly over, and what she saw, when she caught sight of Lupin and Snape's faces made her grab the wall for for leverage, hand over her mouth.

They had been brutally tortured. Their faces were ripped and bleeding profusely and bruises covered most of their bodies. Their skin had been torn; They had been stabbed in the arms and the legs, shocked, and beaten. Sinistra fell to her knees next to Snape and ripped a piece off her robe to cover a bleeding gash on his head. He was moaning in pain, still clutching his side. She looked up at Sirius and said, "I don't think we can use magic in the cell! Oh Sirius, how are we supposed to help them?"

"They were worse on Severus." Lupin panted. "They said you two," he paused, "are next!" He stopped, out of breath. There was silence except for pants and cries and constant moaning.

"Why did they . . .?" Sirius asked.

"About Harry and Hogwarts..." Lupin gasped.

After Sinistra used pieces of robes to tie their bleeding wounds, the Death Eaters returned for her and Sirius.

"No!" screamed Sirius, trying in vain to get away from them. In return, he was grabed around the throat by a Death Eater. Snape and Lupin tried to shield Sinistra from them but Lupin was pummeled until he let her go and Snape was hurled hard against the wall. The Death Eaters began to drag them away.

"No! Let her go!" gasped Sirius, fighting desperately.

Lupin and Snape heard a shock, a woman scream, another shock, and a yelp, like a dog and the dungeon doors slamming shut. A few hours later, Lupin and Snape were trying to get Sirius and Sinistra's wounds to stop bleeding. Sinistra looked up at Lupin with determination in her eyes..

"We have to get out of here!"


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next morning, they awoke to find Snape already awake, sitting bolt upright, looking tired, and very fatigued.

"Why are you in my room Severus?" asked Sinistra, half asleep. Sirius, used to this from sleeping next to her, shook her gently. "Oh, yes, er, sorry..." she murmured, turning slightly pink.

Lupin looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm thinking of a way to get the bloody hell out of here...and don't look at me like that!" he said, sneering. "Listen," he continued, "We need to get the layout of the castle. But, the only way we can, is to be taken to the cells and that means that we would have to be tortured... again..." Sinistra leapt up.

"No! No, I can't!" Sinistra cried. "I won't!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. She broke into uncontrollable sobs, her body trembling at the thought of being tortured again. Sirius stood up and put his arms around her, trying to calm her.

"Lupin," Snape said, ignoring Sinistra's sobs, "It's the only way. I've been up all night, and l can't think of any other way."

"Are you sure?" Lupin replied, his face paling. He glanced up at Sinistra. Sirius was rubbing her back, trying to calm her, saying it would be the last time she'd ever be hurt, and that he'd protect her... Snape looked up at Sinistra, sobbing hysterically onto Sirius' shoulder. Lupin noticed a slight look of pity in his eyes, and a softer side emerge.

"Yes," he said, "I've been thinking about it all night. There's no other way. I don't want to do it either, you know. Hearing her scream last time gave me chills." The pity in his eyes then flickered, and was gone. He sneered at Lupin.

"We have to make sure we memorize every bit of the corridors, every turn, painting...everything. I have a spell that will help us memorize everything on our way to the torture cells. All we have to do now is wait." Lupin looked around. He had knocked a little hole in the wall, where only the tiniest pinprick of sun could peek through.

"That should be about any time now," he said.

Not long after Lupin spoke, they heard something clicking from down the hall. Sirius pushed his head against the bars of the cell door.

"They're coming!" he whispered. "They've got chains..." At this, Sinistra panicked. Snape scrambled to his feet looking anxious.

"The spell," Lupin muttered, "Say the spell!" Snape pointed his wand at himself and muttered something under his breath.

They had reached the cell. Sirius, Lupin, and Snape went as peacefully as possible, but Sinistra tried to put up a fight. A Death Eater raised the chains high above its head, ready to strike her down, when out of nowhere, Snape did something that made both Lupin and Sirius's jaws drop. He ran in front of her, pushing her out of the way and the chains came crashing down upon his head. Snape fell to the ground, blood running from his head. Sinistra screamed, horrified at the sight. She tried to help him up but was grabbed by a Death Eater, who then chained her wrists behind her. Snape lay motionless on the floor, bleeding terribly.

"The spell!" Lupin thought. But he noticed Sirius; as he was being dragged away, mutter something under his breath and nod at Lupin.

The Death Eaters picked them up, one by one, and dragged them down the hall. Lupin noticed Sirius' eyes darting around frantically, trying to absorb everything for later. Snape started to come to and he began moaning in agony. They were then taken into a circular room, one that they had not seen before. Each of them was then thrown into a different cell.

Lupin looked around, waiting for something to happen... Suddenly, the lights flickered and died. There was a rustling in the cell. Lupin groped through the darkness, trying to find what it was, but to no avail. The lights flickered back on, and each of them found what they were locked in with... Their worst fears.

Sinistra could hear Lupin 's cries of shock, then a terrible slashing noise and the sound of robes tearing. Lupin screamed in immense pain.

"Please! PLEASE! IT HURTS SO MUCH! STOP! PLEASE!" He begged and pleaded, screamed and pounded at the walls, trying to get out. Then there was another scream... " NO PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! STOP!" A pause... "NO NOT THAT! NO! NO! IT HURTS! PLEASE!" Lupin begged frantically.

The smell of burnt flesh... a yelp and a howl... claws slashing desperately at the wall... thick liquid splattering on the floor...

Sirius was listening too. He heard Sinistra's screams coming from the cell next to his. "No, oh please, please let me go! PLEASE! LET ME GO! NO! PLEASE! NOT IN THERE! DON'T PUT ME IN THERE!" Sirius could hear the sound of her body hitting something solid. The sound of hammering... Her voice was now muffled, "Please don't leave me in here! I'll suffocate! I'll die! Please! Somebody help me!" Something heavy hitting something solid. He could no longer hear her voice.

Snape was listening as well, when he heard Sirius running frantically in the cell, trying to get out.

"No!" he sobbed, and banged on the wall. "I don't want to lose my soul! No! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN! I'M INNOCENT! PETTIGREW IS ALIVE! PLEASE! NOT THE KISS! OH, PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME! You've got the wrong man!" Snape heard him yell and scream, then a thud like a limp body hitting the floor.

Lupin listened warily for the others, when he heard Snape's yells from the cell next to his.

"NO! NO! IT-IT'S YOU!" Lupin heard him gasp and pound at the wall. "NO! PLEASE! NO! PLEASE! NOT THAT! NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lupin heard a loud yell, and a horrid, long, agonizing scream, one of great pain and horror. Lupin 's sensitive senses picked up a bad smell... the smell of blood. He could hear a great quantity of it pouring onto the floor. Remembering his head wound inflicted from the chains, Lupin envisioned Snape's sallow skin being split open. The next sound omitted made Lupin nearly sick. He had never heard anyone in so much pain... ever.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out, then slowly on again, and everything was gone. Lupin remembered looking down at the large puddle of blood beneath him, Snape's blood curdling screaming ringing in his ears, and hitting the concrete floor as he collapsed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Lupin woke later in the cell, to find the rest of them, except Sinistra, still unconscious. Lupin scooted over to her, and seeing that she was crying, put a comforting arm around her.

"Oh, Alana, look awful." She looked up at him and wiped one of her bruised eyes and smiled slightly.

"You don't look too well either." Her robes were filthy, her hair was tousled and dirty and her hands were bleeding and torn from pounding at the wood. Lupin took her hands.

"Oh, ouch," he muttered, and wrapped her hands in his cloak to stop the bleeding.

"Oh Remus!" she sobbed, "It was awful! He just, somebody just grabbed me and threw me in before I even had a chance to try and get away!"

She looked at his worn, yet young face, and noticed the lines on it were more visible now. "What, happened to you?" she asked, touching a bleeding gash on his head gently. 

"I relived the worst night of my life, when I transformed, but was caught by illegal poachers and tortured." Then Sinistra saw the burns on his body, the ripped and bruised skin, the slashes from a whip that had cut through his robes to his back, the blood trickling from almost everywhere on him. Sirius had woken up... "And what happened to you, mate?" Lupin said. 

"Dementors. Loads of 'em... And they gave me the kiss." Snape had woken up... He looked completely dreadful, it was clear he had had it worst of all.

"Oh, Severus, what happened?" Alana asked gently. Snape winced and sneered.

"None of your business." he spat. He glanced at Lupin. Lupin looked at him and nodded slightly. Snape gave him a look that said 'don't - tell - anyone!' Suddenly he leapt up. "Oh no!"

"What!" Lupin jumped.

"The spell!" Snape yelled hoarsely. "I was knocked out and I couldn't see anything to get it memorized for our escape!" He panted, out of breath and tired from the torture and loss of blood.

"That, Snape, is where you are wrong." Sirius looked up at him and grinned. Snape looked down at him.

"You did it? We can escape?" 

Sirius nodded. All of them leapt up, hugged Sirius, and then each other. Well, that is, except for Snape.

"Okay!" Sirius said, happy for the first time in awhile. "Here's the plan..." They all moved into a huddle around Sirius. "What we need to do is make a map." He said in a quiet voice. "One that will show us the castle and where its occupants are." 

"Oh!" Lupin said. "You mean like the Marau-" But Sirius elbowed him before he could finish his sentence. He looked at Lupin, then to Snape, and back at Lupin. Lupin, grasping what he was trying to tell him, nodded in understanding. Sirius continued... 

After a few hours, they had a map. "Right," Sirius said. "Now, somehow, we have to get out in the corridor to perform the charm, since we can't use magic in here."

"Great plan Black," Snape said sarcastically, glaring at Sirius. "Now how are we supposed to get out into the corridor to perform the charm?"

"Well," Sirius said glancing around the cell. "I, uh, I guess I kind of forgot about that little detail..." Sirius said. Snape exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT THAT LITTLE DETAIL? YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED THIS WHOLE THING TO YOU!" Sirius' fists clenched.

"AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING! UNLIKE SOMEONE WHO IS SUCH A GREASEBALL HE CAN'T EVEN THINK BECAUSE OF ALL THE SLIME IN HIS HEAD FROM HIS HAIR!" Sinistra stood in utter shock, while Lupin stepped between the two before they began to rip each other to shreds.

"Come on guys, we'll figure it all out." Lupin said calmly.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU FILTHY WEREWOLF!" Snape spat.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T STOP FIGHTING, WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET ANYTHING FIGURED OUT!" Sinistra interjected suddenly. They all turned to look at her. "Well, how else was I supposed to get you to stop?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Right then," Lupin began, "We need to get this all figured out soon in case they come back."

"Well, if they do come back, we could try to make a break for it, and while we're running, one of us could perform the charm..." Sirius put in.

"Anyone object to that? We haven't really got many more options." Lupin asked. They all shook they're heads, all except for Snape.

"Come on Severus, it's the best plan we've got. At least give it a chance." Sinistra said, looking at Snape imploringly. Snape looked at her for a moment, then at the rest of them, then back to Sinistra. Snape sighed.

"Fine." He submitted reluctantly. The others smiled.

"Alright, then that's the plan." Lupin said happily.

Snape sneered, asking himself, "How can that stupid git be happy all the time?"

"Now, all we have to do is decide who will carry the map." They all looked at each other. Lupin looked from Sirius and Snape and jerked his head at Sinistra. Then, slowly, each turned to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, taking a slight step backwards.

"Why. it's bloody brilliant Lupin!" cried Sirius.

"What is?" Sinistra questioned them apprehensively.

"It's you." Lupin said, smiling. 

"Of course it's me, Remus!" Sinistra said obviously.

"No, I mean we'll give it to you!" He said eagerly.

"Me!" Sinistra said astounded. "Why me?"

"Because, they'll never expect it!" Sirius said. "They'd all expect one of us to have it!" 

"Oh!" Sinistra replied, nodding her head in understanding. They all smiled broadly, except for Snape. "How does that sound to you Severus?" Lupin inquired.

"I guess... It does seem to make sense." He said.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Lupin said clasping his hands together and smiling. Sirius folded up the map and handed it to Sinistra who put it into the inside pocket of her robes.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Snape was standing in a corner by Lupin who was sitting on the floor of the cell. Sinistra had fallen asleep on Lupin's shoulder, and Sirius was pacing the cell.

"Ugh! Black! Will you stop pacing! You're making me anxious." Snape hissed crossing his arms.

"Shh!" Lupin said putting a finger up against his lips, inclining his head at Sinistra. "Don't wake her." Sirius sat down next to Lupin. Snape stood scowling with his arms crossed.

"Look, I know you both don't want to be in here with each other, but your going to have to at least learn to tolerate each other until we can get out of here." Lupin said. "I say we all just lie down, get some sleep and maybe we'll all feel better when we wake up." 

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the main dungeon doors opening and snapping shut. They could hear a number of footsteps coming down the hall. Lupin woke Sinistra and they all waited. The cell door slid slowly open and in came four Death Eaters. They chained their wrists and dragged them out of the cell through the dungeon corridors. They stopped at a pair of large wooden double doors.

The doors slowly opened and they were taken into a large room. A chair stood facing it's back to them. They waited for something to happen. Something, or someone, in the chair moved. The chair began to turn around. It was now facing them. Sinistra screamed. There, seated in the chair in front of them, was Lord Voldemort.

"Welcome to my castle." He said standing up. He put his hands behind his back and walked up and down in front of them.

"My, my, look at you all. You look horrible." He said maliciously. Voldemort stopped and stood in front of Lupin.

"Hello Remus. Did you have a nice time getting reacquainted with your poacher friends?" Lupin just stood there, breathing heavily. He then moved over to Sirius.

"Sirius Black. How was it over in Azkaban?" He gave Sirius a wicked smile. Sirius lunged at him, but the Death-Eaters held him tightly. Next, he moved to Sinistra, who looked up at him in fear.

"Oh, don't be frightened, my dear." He said, looking her up and down. Finally, he was in front of Snape. His eyes glowed maliciously.

"Severus. You know, I never thought you'd betray me. But I'd say, you still remember. It must still remind you quite often now." He said glancing at Snape's forearm. Snape's face contorted in pain. Voldemort laughed softly, then walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Oh, how rude of me." He snapped his fingers. The chains around their wrists vanished. Four chairs suddenly appeared and a force, like a hand, seemed to push them all down into the chairs. Manacles appeared on the chairs and wrapped themselves around their wrists, ankles, and shoulders.

"There. Is that better?" Voldemort sneered. "Now, I bet your all wondering why you're here." He said, looking from one to the other. "Because your all assets to me." They all looked at him quizzically. He continued. "You all very strong, very capable, very powerful people; Close to Harry and Hogwarts. All the kinds of qualities I look for in followers." Voldemort said looking at each one of them, as if trying to read their thoughts. 

"We'll never join you!" Sirius yelled defiantly. 

"Never!" Lupin hollered.

"Right!" Sinistra said. They all looked at Snape. His eyes narrowed.

"I'll never come back to you . . . It's not worth it!" He spat.

"I'm sorry you all feel that way. I really didn't want to have to do this..." He said sarcastically. "CRUCIO!" The four began to holler and scream in pain. After a few moments, Voldemort stopped. "You forced me to do it, you know." He said. 

"We'll never join you!" Sinistra gasped, straining against the manacles holding her down her. His eyes narrowed and an evil smile curled his lips.

"Alana, such an outburst? You don't want to join me?"

"Never! I'd never join you!" Sinistra replied.

"I'm sorry you feel that way..." Voldemort vehemently. "Crucio!" She began screaming in pain.

"STOP IT!" Lupin hollered. 

"Leave her alone!" Sirius screamed trying to get his manacles loose. Voldemort relented.

"Only a low life would stoop so low!" Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius, don't." Lupin whispered.

"I'll make you all a deal..." Voldemort began. "But once you agree, you can't back out." They all nodded in agreement. "Alright, you'll each be given a task. You must complete each task and bring an item of importance back to me. If you complete the tasks, then you will be able to leave, but if you fail, we will remain here with me. All agree?" They all agreed. "So, who shall be the first to go?" He paced up and down in front of them. "Alana, why don't you do us the honors?"...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Sinistra nodded. The manacles confining her suddenly released. She got to her feet, firmly clutching her wand. She walked nervously over to the door. She out-stretched a shaking hand and turned the knob.

"NO!" Sirius, Lupin and Snape shouted, but she suddenly found herself standing in a dark room. But where the door had been was yet again a transparent wall.

She looked cautiously around through the surrounding blackness, trying to will her eyes to adjust to the immense darkness. She heard something moving... She could hear it, approaching at an immensely rapid speed. She suddenly felt two hands tighten around her upper arms and pin her against one of the cold, stonewalls. She saw before her, a bloodthirsty vampire.

It began to lean in closer to her baring its fangs. She tried with all her might to break free but it was too strong. She could hear the other three calling out to her but she couldn't understand them. She suddenly felt the vampire's fangs plunge into her neck. It was a pain like she had never experienced before, almost as if it were draining her of every ounce of strength.

Then, with all the strength she could gather, she raised her legs up and kicked the vampire in the stomach as hard as she could. The vampire was knocked backwards and was trying to regain himself as Sinistra fell to the floor. She reached up a shaky hand and felt two punctures in her neck and the blood running down her neck. She looked up and spotted her wand lying on the floor across the room. She got to her feet and ran for it but the vampire saw her and swooped down on top of her and she fell hard. She tried to reach for her wand but it was too far away.

"I've got to reach it!" She thought to herself. She fought to free herself from underneath the vampire. She quickly got back to her feet and ran for her wand. She clutched it firmly in her hand. She turned to see the vampire swooping down towards her again. It was a face off. The vampire swooped down upon her once again. She couldn't fight it. She was far too weak. She could feel it biting at her. She could hear her robes tearing. She screamed.

She could feel its strength over-powering hers. As she lay underneath it, fighting for her life, she tried to remember what killed vampires, "vampires... crosses... holy water... stakes... Stakes! I need a stake! I could conjure one with my wand... My wand!" In one swift movement, she reached as far as she could, grabbed her wand and drove it straight into the heart of the vampire. It disappeared with a shriek. She got weakly to her feet. She walked back to the door and turned the knob. She pushed it slowly open. Voldemort walked over to her.

"Don't think you'll be so lucky next time." He spat. And in one sift movement, he reached out a hand and grabbed the map out of her robe pocket. She tried to grab it back, but he was too fast. "Well, what do we have here?" He said eyeing the map.

"It's... it's nothing." Sinistra said nervously, glancing at Sirius, Lupin, and Snape.

"Really? Then, why, might I ask, does it so much resemble my castle?" He said venomously. She couldn't think of anything convincing to say.

"Answer me!" He hollered. She was at a loss for words. Lost in rage, he struck her and she fell hard, to the floor. Two guards came over to her. They grabbed her and put her back down in the chair. The manacles immediately tightened around her. She sat with her head down. There was silence for a moment. Then, Voldemort spoke again.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

He stopped in front of Sirius.

"What about you Black?" The manacles holding Sirius in his chair released. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned the knob and walked inside.

The door snapped shut. Sirus stood in the dark room, firmly holding his wand. He walked cautiously to the center of the room. He stood there for a few seconds. He could hear sounds like movements... He felt the floor beneath him shudder... The entire floor began to shake and crumble. The floor encircling him crumbled and fell into what seemed like an abyss.

He stood transfixed on a round, raised platform of stone. He could hear movement behind him. He turned around apprehensively. Instantly, the platform lit up, and he saw standing in front of him a fully-grown giant holding a large club.

It lunged at him, and he narrowly got out of the way. He pointed his wand at the gigantic mass. The giant raised the club and let it come crashing down onto Sirius, knocking his wand to the edge of the platform. Sirius fell hard to the ground. The intensity of the blow had disoriented him. He got numbly back onto his feet.

The giant charged at him again. Sirius ran and the giant missed him. Sirius tried to reach his wand. The giant grabbed him and threw him. Sirius slid across the platform and narrowly caught the edge. He held on with all his might, trying to climb back onto it. He could hear the others screaming to him from what seemed like a great distance. He swung his leg up onto the platform and clambored back onto it. The giant came charging for him, club raised but Sirius dodged him once more and reached his wand. He snatched it up off the ground and pointed it at the huge creature.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled. The spell hit the giant and he stumbled back. Sirius took a few steps closer.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled again, knocking the giant quite close to the edge of the platform. He stepped closer toward the giant.

"STUPEFY!" He hollered one last time. The giant stumbled to the edge and lost balance. It fell over the edge and plummeted down into the great darkness. The floor around Sirius began to quake. It an instant, the floor had been completely restored. He slowly walked back to the door.

He turned the knob and stepped into the room. Voldemort looked as if he was about to blow something up. He then walked, a bit arrogantly, back to his chair and sat back down between Sinistra and Lupin.

"That was nothing." He said to them. At hearing this remark, Voldemort became infuriated. He walked dangerously up to Sirius.

"What was that, Black?" He asked, barely more than a whisper.

"I said that was almost easy." Sirius replied, staring defiantly at him.

"I see. Well then, I guess I'll just have to make things more difficult for poor Remus." Voldemort said with a sneer as he turned towards Lupin whose face had gone very pale.

The manacles holding him down fell away and he got nervously to his feet...

A/N: Thought it might be proper for either Sinistra or I to drop a line about our story; thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. We're working on the next bits, but we are quite busy, so please be patient. We'll do our best for you all. Anyways, in a review, someone mentioned the effects of torture on the subjects; as Sinistra and I intended, Voldemort's torture of all of them was to be the length of one day. After the next 2 tasks, (myself and Severus's) emotional, physical and psychological effects will be described, and many more things will be revealed. And so the plot grows thicker...

Prof. Remus J. Lupin-


End file.
